Dinh Nguyen
Biography Dinh Nguyen or Nguyễn Xuân Định (Born August 7th 1997 in Hanoi, Vietnam) was a Vietnamese actor, husband of Rachel and father of Annie. Appearance Dinh was a man of average height and weight, he had black hair, he had olive skin and facial features of a Southeast Asian, and he wore a red T-shirt, blue jeans, and had numerous tattoos on his body, most of them in Vietnamese. He sometimes went shirtless due to the humid weather back in Vietnam. History Dinh was born in Hanoi, Vietnam, he had one younger brother and three older sisters, when he was ten, he moved to Canada with his parents while his sisters stayed in Vietnam. While in Canada, he had diffculty due to his Hanoi accent, bullying, and his heritage. List of Tattoos # Cuc (Vietnamese name for Annie, his daughter, on right side of abdomen) # Việt Nam (Upper neck) # 3.16.98 (Rachel's birthday, wrist) # Tôi lấy nụ cười của họ và làm cho họ mỏ (Vietnamese for "I took their smiles and made them mine" halfway around the belly button) # A cherry blossom tree (Back) Personality A calm individual, but has been angry on multiple occasions, he was also very paternal towards Annie, whom he adored. Relationships Annie: Dinh adored his daughter Annie and preferred her over his own nephews and nieces and nicknamed her "Cuc" (Vietnamese for Butterfly) and was later used as her actual Vietnamese name, and he sometimes took her to Vietnam to see his fellow co-stars in his movies. Quotes I actually didn't annonce my wedding in social media and warned my family not to do the same, what Koreans call saesang fans, a Japanese fangirl ripped off my shirt and took a photo, I was 28 at the time, Keep in mind, I was physically and sexually assaulted, Then she made me pose for pornographic photographs, she wa arrested, I even got kidnapped a couple of times! One fangirl abducted me during a break on Night of the Sun, she even scratched my arm with a knife, this is why I don't accept fan mail. The reason why I do not allow Annie to watch Caillou ever is because the title character is annoying shit. Trivia * He speaks fluent Japanese, English, and Vietnamese. * His favorite games include Team Fortress 2, most PC games. * He doesn't allow Annie to watch Caillou because he thinks Caillou is a bad role model. * He cannot write or read English and can only read and write in Vietnamese despite both languages using the Latin script and Vietnamese being the only Asian language to do so, this causes John to dismiss him as an "illiterate fuck," * He lets Annie watch * His full name is Nguyen Xuan Dinh, or Nguyễn Xuân Định in Vietnamese characters * He met Rachel on set on Night of the Sun. Category:People born in 1997 Category:Actors Category:People Category:People from Vietnam Category:Adults Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Parents Category:Males Category:Males from Vietnam Category:Heroes Category:Unfinished Pages